IF : Memories
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Deretan bingkai-bingkai foto yang tersusun dengan rapih, mengingatkan pemuda berambut navy blue itu dengan kegelisahaan serta penyesalaan yang akan selalu melekat di dalam dirinya sampai kapanpun. Namun, hidupnya tidaklah sebatas meratapi penyesalan tersebut karena dia ingat kata seseorang, 'hidup adalah suatu pertarungan.'


Maaf reader sekalian!  
Tangan Fuyu tak tahan untuk tidak menulis one shot ini!

Hmmm..bisa dibilang fanfic ditujukan untuk Athrun Zala dan para reader pasti tahu alasannya.  
Ngomong-ngomong cerita ini agak sedikit menyambungkan cerita Fuyu yang dari IF sama WILL YOU RETURN?

So, please enjoy!

Fuyu agak bingung ketika kasih judul, tapi semoga judulnya tidak aneh...

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny except MY OC!**

* * *

**IF : Memories**

**By Fuyu Aki**

Seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ sedang berdiri di beranda sebuah rumah sambil menyesap segelas kopi hangat. Matanya yang berwarna hijau bagai batu _emerald_ tampak serius menatap langit fajar yang terlihat dari beranda rumahnya tersebut. Warna cahaya matahari terbit itu menenangkan hatinya yang sepertinya akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya gundah tidak jelas. Matahari terbut selalu menjadi pemandangan favoritnya, tidak hanya karena namanya yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan pemandangan itu, namun juga mengingatkan dia akan kenangan tentang keluarganya dan juga orang yang dikasihinya.

Matahari terbit bagaikan permulaan bagi pemuda itu. Dia ingat sekali sekitar empat belas yang tahun mungkin, dia tidak pernah menikmati matahari terbit sebagaimana mestinya. Dia melupakan hangatnya permulaan itu karena dinginnya dan pedihnya perang yang dia rasakan. Iya, _First Bloody Valentine War_ dan _Second Bloody Valentine War_, mengubah drastis hidupnya. Ia ingat betapa besar mimpinya bisa seperti Ayah dan Ibunya yang memberikan banyak bantuan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya, Ibunya sebagai peneliti dan Ayahnya sebagai seorang politikus yang menyejahterakan hidup rakyatnya. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran pemuda itu sebelum perang berkecamuk.

Konyol memang, pikiran polos tersebut benar-benar terdengar konyol baginya. Tapi, apalagi yang akan terlintas di otak bocah berusia tiga belas tahun yang sedang memasuki masa puber dan masa bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Memiliki kecintaan pada mekanika, membuat dirinya ingin berguna dibidang tersebut, tidak pernah terlintas bahwa senjata api, _mobile suit_, pisau lipat dan _martial arts_ akan menjadi bidang yang sangat dikuasainya dibandingkan bidang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

* * *

Tepat empat belas yang tahun, dirinya kehilangan sosok panutannya, Ibunya yang tewas di _First Bloody Valentine War_ dan Ayahnya, yang menjadi 'gila' sehingga dia bingung haruskah dia tetap hormat pada Ayahnya tersebut atau tidak dan dia juga kehilangan bidang yang dicintainya karena militer telah melekat di hati dan pikirannya saat itu. Tepat pada saat itu, dia kehilangan arah, mungkin bisa dibilang alasan untuk tersenyum. Dia bukan lagi pemuda yang murah senyum, yah pada awalnya dia memang pemuda seperti itu, selalu tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Keberadaan tunangan yang paling diincar oleh orang-orang di PLANT pun tidak mengubah keadaannya, walau dia masih berusaha untuk menghargai dan menghormati gadis itu. Sorot matanya yang bercahaya dengan penuh harapan dan mimpi akan masa depan yang membahagiakan pun sirna, sebagai gantinya sorot mata yang penuh amarah dan dendam lah yang tersirat. Bahkan hal tersebut membuat pikirannya terkurung ah bukan, lebih tepatnya membuat dirinya seakan-akan terkurung dalam kotak, seperti _Jack In The Box_.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu sehingga menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan bisa menebak siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. "Selamat pagi, Cagalli," sapa pemuda itu pada orang yang memeluknya itu.

Cagalli tetap membenamkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu, "Tidak biasanya kau bangun disaat seperti ini Athrun." Kata Cagalli pelan.

Pemuda yang bernama Athrun itu hanya tertawa pelan dan melepas lembut cengkraman Cagalli. Sebagai gantinya, dia memeluk wanita iu dari belakang. "Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar dipagi hari, tak lebih." Jelas Athrun, "Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Mau kita masuk ke dalam rumah saja?" tanyanya lembut dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Cagalli. Sambil tidak melepas pelukannya Athrun mengajak Cagalli masuk ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya lalu terhenti di deretan foto yang terdapat di sebuah meja hias yang panjang. Lagi-lagi tatapan dan pikirannya tidak lepas dari foto-foto tersebut.

* * *

Kebanyakan dari foto tersebut diambil secara tidak sengaja yah walau ada beberapa yang diambil dengan sengaja untuk formalitas. Pemuda itu tersenyum, di meja tersebut ada banyak foto yang terbingkai dengan rapih. Kebanyakan foto tersebut diambil pada saat _First Bloody Valentine War_ selesai dan saat _Second Bloody Valentine War_ hingga sekarang. Foto itu diambil oleh Miriallia Haww yang memang berprofesi sebagai fotografer setelah _First Bloody Valentine War_ berakhir. Dia ingat ketika dia meminta _copy_ data foto tersebut Miriallia cukup terkejut melihat foto yang dicetak oleh Athrun, foto-foto _candid_ banyak yang dicetak oleh pemuda itu, bahkan foto yang diam-diam diambil juga. Namun, Athrun hanya menjawab, "Aku, tidak membutuhkan rekaman, yang kubutuhkan adalah kenangan." Mungkin memang gombal tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dibandingkan sebuah foto formal yang membuat kita 'ingat ada kejadian tersebut' lebih baik foto yang tidak terkesan formal sehingga dia bisa mengingat keseluruhan kejadian tersebut, yah mudahnya seperti, 'di kejadian A terjadi kejadian B' dan seterusnya sehingga dia bisa ingat keseluruhan kejadian yang terjadi saat itu bagaikan buku diari atau buku cerita. Bukan hanya mengingat momen-momen tertentu saja. Mungkin terdengar sok romantis, murahan atau apapun itu tapi, itulah ajaran dari Ibunya yang selalu mengkoleksi dan menyusun foto-foto dirinya dari kecil yang dia sekarang tidak tahu disimpan dimanakah album foto tersebut.

Matanya tidak terlepas dari bingkai-bingkai foto tersebut. Banyak kenangan yang sudah diabadikannya, foto setelah perang kedua selesai, foto perseteruannya dengan Cagalli untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka entah bagaimana caranya Miriallia bisa dapat foto itu, foto di pernikahan Kira, foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Cagalli, foto ketika mereka sedang menghadiri berbagai acara di luar ORB, foto ketika mereka semua sedang berkumpul di PLANT dan juga ORB, foto ketika sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Athrun di _December City_, foto ketika Cagalli sedang hamil yang entah mengapa Athrun meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Miriallia untuk mengambil foto Cagalli setiap bulannya dan terakhir foto anak-anaknya dan juga foto dirinya bersama keluarganya yang sekarang.

"Kenapa Athrun? Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan Cagalli lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya, "Ah tidak, hanya saja aku teringat akan beberapa hal." Jawabnya pelan.

Cagalli lalu melepas pelukan Athrun dan meraih salah satu foto yang terbingkai di meja tersebut."Kau ingat foto ini Ath?" Tanya Cagalli yang tersenyum melihat foto itu, foto ketika putera pertama mereka Aeris ulang tahun dan Athrun entah mengapa tampak enggan bicara dengan putera sulungnya itu, alhasil setelah kelahiran Aeris pertengkaran rumah tangga dengan Cagalli tidak terhindarkan. Saat itu Cagalli tidak habis pikir mengapa Athrun tampak seperti bukan dirinya apabila sudah menyangkut Aeris kecil, semua terjadi ketika Aeris sudah mulai bisa berjalan dan bicara.

* * *

_Cagalli saat itu menemukan Athrun yang berdiam diri di beranda rumah sambil memandangi matahari yang terbenam. Dia tidak tega melihat raut wajah Athrun yang nampak lega melihat matahrai terbenam namun esoknya dia akan seperti 'mayat hidup' lagi dan itu akan berlangsung seterusnya hingga Cagalli bisa paham mengapa Athrun bersikap seperti itu. Walaupun kekesalan Cagalli belum memuncak karena dia tidak menampar wajah Athrun, namun perdebatan adu mulut tidak pernah berhenti setiap harinya. Baik Athrun dan Cagalli paham hal ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan keluarga._

_Cagalli lalu menghampiri Athrun dan menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat yang dari tadi sudah dipegang olehnya, "Ini Athrun." Ujar Cagalli yang dengan ringannya diterima oleh Athrun. Cagalli tidak ingin menyinggung masalah selama ini, jadi tidak ada satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan._

_"Apakah kau takut padaku, Cagalli?"_

_Pertanyaan aneh tiba-tiba Athrun itu membuat Cagalli kaget. Bola mata ambernya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit sambil menatap suaminya yang berdiri disebelahnya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada pemandangan matahari terbenam itu. "A-apa maksudmu Ath? Takut? Apa yang perlu ku takutkan darimu, Athrun Zala?"_

_"Apakah kau menyesal menikah denganku?"_

_Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh yang membuat Cagalli sedih namun, bukan wajah sedih yang terlihat tapi wajah kesal dan marah lah yang nampak di wajahnya. Oke, sepertinya hamster di otak Athrun belum bebas dari roda putarnya dan masih betah berdiam diri di otak jenius coordinator itu. "Ada apa ini Ath?" Tanya Cagalli lembut, karena dia tidak ingin menghasilkan perdebatan baru dengan suaminya yang 'tidak bisa ditebak ini'._

_Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap pemandangan senja yang mulai berganti dengan langit malam yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu. Cagalli lalu ingat, akhir-akhir ini Athrun sering meilhat foto-foto yang dipajang berjejeran di meja hias. Ia lalu teringat akan prinsip Athrun tentang 'kenangan'. Dia ingat tatapan sedih Athrun ketika melihat foto dirinya bersama Lenore, ibunya. Akhirnya Cagalli pun sedikit paham mengenai kata-kata Athrun, dia lalu mendekati Athrun, memeluknya dan mengelus pelan punggungnya, "Sudah Ath, kau tidak sendirian dan semua akan baik-baik saja…"_

_Athrun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata istrinya itu. Tapi, kata-kata istrinya itu menggagalkannya, "Aku takut…apakah aku bisa menjadi sosok pemimpin yang baik? Apakah aku bisa menjadi suami dan Ayah yang baik?"_

_Cagalli hanya diam dan masih mengelus lembut punggung suaminya itu, dia lalu mengajak Athrun untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga karena udara dingin yang mulai terasa. "Aku selama ini merasa bingung dan tak pantas dengan apa yang kuraih. Aku takut Cags, takut akan menjadi seperti orang tuaku, terutama Ayahku…" ujarnya, "..kau pasti ingat apa yang dikatakannya pada saat perang, betapa perang sudah membutakan dirinya dan..dan apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh dirinya ke orang-orang sekitarnya…itu membuat hatiku sakit. Sempat aku melupakan rasa sakit itu, ketika kau akhirnya memutuskan memberikan tanganmu untuk diriku namun, ketika aku melihat kau yang berjuang demi orang banyak, melihat kau hamil, melihat kau melahirkan Aeris, melihat sosok mungil Aeris digendonganmu, membuat aku teringat semua kenangan yang sempat kulupakan itu, kenangan yang indah namun aku takut semua berakhir menjadi buruk. Aku…aku takut suatu hari, tanganku ini akan menyakitimu, menyakiti keluargaku…" lanjutnya. "Darah terkutuk yang mengalir di tubuhku ini tidak pantas untuk diwariskan pada siapapun…."_

_Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan tatapan iba. Karena dia merasa bersalah tidak menyadari kegundahan Athrun selama ini, bahkan sampai anak pertama mereka lahir. Tapi, Athrun memang seperti itu dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir namun, apabila sudah merasa bingung, emosi memuncak maka ia akan seperti ini. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Cagalli lalu mengecup pipi AThrun, dengan harapan bisa menenangkan suaminya itu, "Kalau begitu, apakah kau menyesal menikah dengan wanita sepertiku Athrun?" balasnya yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Athrun._

_"Aku anak dari peneliti gila yang menyebabkan perang berkecamuk, anak dari peneliti yang sudah gila dengan prinsip ras unggul manusia. Justru aku merasa diriku hina. Aku bukan puteri dari ORB yang asli, politik bukan bidangku, di dalam diriku ini mengalir darah orang yang rakus akan kejayaan dirinya. Apa bedanya ?" jelasnya yang dengan sukses lagi-lagi membalikkan kata-kata Athrun. "Lalu, apakah kau mau bilang kalau kau takut menyakiti Aeris? Takut dia merasakan kesedihan?" lanjutnya, namun Athrun tidak membalas kata-kata Cagalli dia hanya diam. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya._

_"Kita semua sama Athrun, aku takut kau tidak menginginkan diriku oleh karena itu aku menjauhimu setelah perang berakhir. Aku takut kau bosan, kau merasa jijik dengan diriku ini. Aku bagaikan orang tanpa arah Ath, aku berbeda darimu aku tidak punya identitas apapun dari lahir aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku dilahirkan, sempatkah orang tuaku berkata, 'akhirnya anak kita lahir' saat itu, akupun tak tahu, apakah mereka senang saat itu atau mereka membenci aku yang ternyata seorang Natural ini? Aku takut rakyatku tidak mau menerima diriku, apalagi karena aku Natural, konyol bukan seorang Natural memimpin Negara netral seperti ini." Lanjut Cagalli lagi yang tanpa sadar diapun mencurahkan semua isi hatinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak beda jauh dengan Athrun, namun nasihat Kira, Lacus dan juga Athrun membuat dirinya bangkit dan berusaha menghadapi apa yang ada di depan. Tapi, manusia tetaplah manusia, mereka bukan malaikat ataupun Tuhan. Manusia masih memiliki rasa takut._

_"Cagalli aku tidak bermaksud…"_

_Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa Ath, aku hanya senang akhirnya kau mau cerita dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkan dirimu kalau kau tidak sendirian. Mungkin terdengar jahat namun, pikiran pesimis seperti itu pasti dimiliki setiap manusia. Itu wajar karena kita manusia. Manusia bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengubah semua dalam hal singkat, bisa mengubah yang lalu. Kita ini memerlukan usaha untuk mencapai sesuatu dan kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, karena yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menatap lurus ke depan apa yang ada dihadapan kita sekarang." Cagalli menggenggam erat tangan Athrun dan Athrun pun menatap lurus wajah Cagalli. Mata ambernya yang indah itu tidak menampakkan penyesalan, tapi memperlihatkan keteguhan serta kemantapan._

_"Jangan pernah takut untuk memulai sesuatu karena semua memerlukan proses. Kau bukanlah ayahmu Ath, kau adalah kau, Athrun Zala. Kau adalah kau, pemuda yang mencintai diriku yang tak pantas ini dengan seluruh hatimu, kau adalah kau, seorang pemimpin ORB Union, kau adalah kau pemuda yang berjanji sehidup semati dengan diriku, kau adalah kau, pemimpin sekaligus kepala keluarga di rumah ini. Itu adalah kau Athrun Zala, aku bukan bersama Kira Yamato, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elthman, terlebih lagi bukan bersama seorang Patrick Zala walau kau adalah keturunannya, kau adalah kau Athrun. Ingat Ath, hidup ini adalah perjuangan."_

_Bola mata emerald Athrun membulat dengan sempurna karena lagi-lagi dia kalah dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini, gadis atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang pada akhirnya mengikrarkan janji sumpah setia dengan dirinya. Dahi mereka berdua pun saling bersentuhan, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, tawa kecil serta senyuman pun mengakhiri kegelisahan sekilas itu._

_Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki kecil terburu-buru terdengar dari arah tangga, kedua pasangan itu sudah tahu suara langkah kecil itu berasal dari siapa, "Haha-ue, bukankah Haha-ue sudah janji mau membacakan dongeng ?" Tanya bocah laki-laki kecil yang terlihat seperti Athrun versi kecil namun warna matanya bukan hijau emerald, melainkan amber seperti ibunya, dia memeluk erat selimut bermotif Haro miliknya dengan erat._

_Cagalli tersenyum kecil melihat dan mendengar suara cukup manja dari Aeris, besok puteranya akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama dan diumur yang masih kecil tersebut Aeris sudah lancar berbicara bahkan dia sudah dapat berjalan dan berlari. Belum terdapat kepastian mengenai diri Aeris, apakah seorang coordinator atau mungkin dia adalah half, tidak ada yang tahu bahkan baik Athrun dan Cagalli tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. "Maafkan haha-ue…" ujar Cagalli sambil menghampiri dan menggendong puteranya itu. Aeris senang ketika Cagalli menggendongnya dan dia memeluk erat ibunya itu._

_Athrun yang melihat momen tersebut langsung tersenyum, betapa dia seharusnya mensyukuri hal yang dia miliki sekarang. Sebuah keluarga, iya keluarga, keluarganya sendiri. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari figure dua orang yang disayanginya itu. Cagalli yang menyadari tatapan Athrun, langsung mendapatkan ide, "Aeris, bagaimana kalau mala mini Chichi-ue yang membacakan cerita?" tawarnya._

_"Heeee…chichi-ue!?" seru Aeris dengan polosnya seakan-akan tidak percaya kalau ayahnya yang pendiam itu ternyata bisa membacakan cerita. "Apakah chichi-ue akan membacakan cerita untukku? Cerita tentang apa? Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat kepada Athrun._

_Athrun agak canggung ketika Cagalli berkata seperti itu, karena selama ini dia jarang mengajak Aeris bermain yah, karena sisi depresi, pesimis dirinya itu. "Ah..euh…"_

_"Bahkan dia lebih kreatif, lebih hebat dan memiliki banyak cerita yang pasti seru dan Aeris suka!" seru Cagalli untuk memancing kedua orang yang disayanginya itu agar mereka bisa saling mengakrabkan diri. Dia melirik ke arah Athrun dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya. "Tidak apa-apa" kata Cagalli pelan kepada Athrun._

_"Ah, iya ayo…" kata Athrun pelan dan mendekati Cagalli untuk mencoba menggendong Aeris. Namun, bocah tersebut tidak sabar dan turun dari gendongan ibunya terburu-buru, langsung berlari kecil ke arah Athrun dan memeluk erat kakinya._

_"Ayo kita ke kamar chichi-ue!" serunya. Baik Cagalli dan Athrun hanya bisa saling pandang dan tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu._

* * *

"Aku ingat ketika saat itu aku harus membacakan cerita sebanyak empat cerita non-stop dan berakhir dengan aku tidur dikamarnya." Kata Athrun sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan pada hari itu.

Cagalli lalu tertawa renyah karena nada suara Athrun terdengar agak sebal, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sisi seorang filsafat. Bahkan Aeris bertanya-tanya tentang gaya penyampaianmu esoknya." Katanya. Dia senang dengan ide Athrun memasang foto-foto ini, tidak hanya mengingatkan akan berbagai kenangan menyenangkan dan menyedihkan namun, juga membuat perasaan mereka tenang. Karena foto-foto ini menjadi bukti bahwa mereka ada, hidup, mereka merasakan kehidupan.

"Hey Ath…apakah engkau masih menyesal dengan masa lalu?" Tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepala Cagalli ketika dia melihat foto Athrun yang sedang memangku Aeris yang berusia empat tahun di dalam cockpit Infinite Justice Gundam, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

Athrun melihat foto yang sama dan dia tersenyum, "Penyesalan akan selalu ada Cagalli dan itu tidak akan hilang dari dalam diri kita. Namun, setelah sekian lama akupun paham, bahwa tidak mensyukuri apa yang aku miliki sekarang adalah penyesalan terbesarku dan aku tidak boleh memendam perasaan itu. SIngkatnya, keberadaan kalian sudah menyembuhkan hatiku. Berkat kalian aku dapat melangkah maju, oleh karena itu…aku akan menjaga, melindungi kalian semua dan juga masa depan…sesuai janjiku padamu." Jawab Athrun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli.

Cagalli tertawa geli, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Athrun masih memiliki pesona dan charisma layaknya lelaki yang baru menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal mereka sudah menikah hampir lima tahun. "Lalu bagaimana kabar puteri kecilku ini?" Tanya Athrun sambil mengusap lembut perut Cagalli yang terlihat agak membesar dari biasanya.

"Dia sehat Ath..kau tidak perlu khawatir…."

"Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa gen pembawa kembar itu lebih besar pada KIra, bukan pada dirimu?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba mengingat KIra yang memiliki anak kembar, Leyna dan Reiya sedangkan dia tidak. Padahal Cagalli lah yang memiliki potensi terbesar sebagai pembawa gen tersebut.

"Rencana Tuhan Ath, tidak ada yang tahu hal itu." Jawab Cagalli santai yang langsung menghasilkan gelak tawa diantara mereka berdua. "Hey Ath,…" ujar Cagalli sambil menggenggam erat tangan Athrun, "…aku sadar betapa sedikitnya foto yang ada dirimu didalamnya..oleh karena itu, maukah kau membuat kenangan bersama kami?"

Athrun bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Cagalli, "Apa maksudmu Cagalli?"

Cagalli tertawa kecil, "Maukah kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama? Kamu, aku dan Aeris…" Tanya Cagalli, dia lalu mengusap pelan perutnya, "Tak lupa bersama si kecil ini, walau dia belum lahir…"

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang tertawa, dia lalu memeluk erat Cagalli, "Tidak apa, asal itu membuat kalian bahagia, tidak apa-apa lagipula sudah lama aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku."

Cagalli mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit, "Itu karena kau beralasan takut dikutuk karena ulang tahunmu berdekatan dengan hari Halloween…"

Athrun tertawa lagi, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli dan mencium lembut bibir Cagalli yang dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Cagalli menjadi merah seperti gadis SMA yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari kekasihnya.

* * *

"Aaaaaa…!"

Namun, belum sempat mereka berdua mengomentari momen tersebut, suara teriakan lantang terdengar dari belakang mereka. Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun, dengan rambut berwarna navy blue terlihat sebal. Di tangan kirinya, bocah itu memegang sebuah pedang kendo, "Lagi-lagi mesra-mesraan di rumah!" Serunya sebal.

"Hey jagoan!" seru Athrun menghampiri Aeris dan mengacak-acak rambut puteranya itu yang dengan mati-matian berusaha ditepis oleh Aeris, "Memangnya kenapa hah? Hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang.." kata Athrun dengan nada jahil, "..atau kau ingin Ayah cium juga?" goda Athrun.

"TIDAAAAK!" Seru Aeris langsung tanpa pikir panjang dan langsung lari menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Athrun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah dan reaksi puteranya itu, sedangkan Cagalli hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah ayah-anak ini. "Pokoknya, selama masih ada aku atau orang yang Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue kenal, dilarang bermesaraan!" ancamnya.

"Harus kuperingatkan Kira karena dia sudah mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh pada Aeris."kata Athrun yang masih tertawa.

"Maklum, dia ingin memiliki jagoan kecil." Timpal Cagalli. "Aeris!" Cagalli lalu memanggil anaknya itu.

"Ya?"

"Besok Ayahmu ini akan berulang tahun, jadi mari kita buat pesta yang meriah untuknya besok!" ajak Cagalli yang langsung dijawab dengan sorak sorai dari bocah kecil itu.

"Baik!" jawab Aeris dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan antusias. "Pokoknya besok chichi-ue harus meliburkan diri dari pekerjaan!" ancamnya dan dia masuk kamarnya.

Athrun dan Cagalli pun tertawa dan memandang satu sama lain, "Sisi sedikit bossy-nya mengingatkan aku padamu." Kata Athrun.

"Tapi dia itu 90% dirimu Ath.."

"Aku tahu itu." Dia lalu merangkul bahu Cagalli dan mengajak isterinya itu menikmati pemandangan senja di beranda.

Kegelisahan yang menghantui diri Athrun selama ini sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, semua berkat orang-orang yang dia sayangi yang hadir di dalam hidupnya. Masa lalu memang tidak dapat diubah, penyesalan tidak akan dapat dihapus. Namun, masa depan dan hari esok adalah hal yang tidak dapat diprediksi dan lebih menantang dibandingkan masa lalu. Dengan keyakinan akan hari esok dan masa depan yang juga diperlihatkan oleh terbinya matahari di setiap pemula hari, membuat Athrun yakin bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sebenarnya, cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita yang ditulis oleh puzzlepuzzle dan taxc. Mereka menulis fanfic Asucaga yang bagus menurut Fuyu.

Oke, semoga reader puas! Jangan lupa _REVIEW !_

_Regards,_

_Fuyu Aki_


End file.
